Le Noble Ruiné
by Wei Wuxian
Summary: La famille Silva avait sombré. Son nom était tombé dans l'oublie. Pourtant, les quatre derniers Silva était bien vivant. Permettez moi de vous conter l'histoire de l'aîné.
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut, nouvelle histoire ! Sur un couple de Black Clover que j'adore, cette fic est aussi un cadeau de Noël en avance pour ma cousine ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que je me plait à l'écrire et bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 1

Dans une petite campagne isolée, une petite fratrie rentrait des champs. Les filles, dans leurs robes ternes et abîmées, portaient le fruit de leurs dur labeur, tandis que les garçons ramenaient les outils. Ils entrèrent dans une grande chaumière et se délestèrent.

Tous s'assirent ensuite sur les chaises de la table du salon. Ils soupirèrent de concert, cette vie ne leur réussissait pas.

En effet, le famille Silva était une famille noble, royale, vivant dans la richesse. Une famille prestigieuse et craint. Mais, quelques opposants les avaient complètement ruinés. Envoûtant le patriarche endeuillé pour le forcé à dépenser des sommes astronomiques.

La famille endettée avait tout vendu, les terres, les demeures, les vêtements, les bijoux, tout. Le père disparut peu de temps après, laissant ses enfants en pleine campagne, livrés à eux mêmes.

Ainsi, depuis cinq ans, la fratrie cumulait les travaux aux champs, dans les foyers, dans les cuisines ou autre. Les enfants n'avaient alors presque plus de temps libre, et le peu qu'ils avaient ne leur servait qu'à dormir.

Pourtant, petit à petit, ils arrivèrent à mettre de côté. Un peu de nourriture, quelques tissus, de petites pièces. Mais ils ne pourraient retrouver leur fortune et le prestige de leur nom de cette manière. Cela prendrait trop de temps.

Ils envisagèrent un mariage, mais qui épouserait un fille sans dote ni toilette ? Ils tentèrent des échanges commerciaux, mais ce fut un échec.

Au fond du gouffre, les Silva abandonnèrent. Sans allié noble rien ne fonctionnerait. Ils s'étaient résignés.

Par un chaud jour d'été, Nozel, l'aîné des Silva, s'aventura en forêt, deux paniers aux bras. Ils s'arrêta sous un cerisier et commença à cueillir les fruits de l'arbre.

Il stoppa sa récolte, son panier à moitié plein, puis il s'agenouilla et ramassa des myrtilles, poussant non loin. Quand son premier panier fut remplit, il s'enfonça dans les bois. Il s'arrêta devant un pommier et remplit son second panier, puis, il fit demi tour.

Soudain, plusieurs chevaux aux galops passèrent sur sa droite, à une soixantaine de mètre. Les cavaliers passèrent sans remarquer le jeune homme. Nozel n'y fit pas attention et poursuivit son chemin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un cavalier à la longue chevelure de feu et aux yeux améthystes, monté sur un magnifique pur sang noir, arriva. Il s'arrêta devant le pauvre et lui sourit.

\- Que faite vous perdu en forêt ?

\- Je ne suis pas perdu, j'ai cueillit des fruits.

\- Puis-je savoir lesquels ?

\- Je ne tiens pas à discuter.

Nozel ignora le jeune homme et continua sa marche. Néanmoins le roux, n'étant pas de son avis, le suivit.

\- Comptez vous me suivre longtemps ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que je me lasse.

Le ruiné soupira.

\- Quel est votre nom ?

\- Donnez moi le votre, je vous donnerais le mien.

Le cavalier stoppa sa monture, mit pied à terre puis il s'agenouilla devant l'argenté. Il lui prit délicatement la main et posa un léger baiser dessus.

\- Fuegoleon Vermillion, pour vous servir.

-Nozel Solar.

Nozel détourna le regard, refusant de permettre au noble de déceler son mensonge. Ce dernier se releva, attrapa les rênes de son cheval et reprit la marche.

\- Vivez vous loin ?

\- Un peu.

\- Puis-je vous accompagner ?

\- Vous le ferez quoi que je réponde.

Fuegoleon sourit et plus aucune parole ne fut échanger. Deux heures après, ils arrivèrent devant une grande chaumière. Un grand potager s'étendait devant l'habitation, protéger par une clôture branlante. Nozel poussa le portail puis rentra dans l'enceinte.

\- Attendez !

L'argenté se tourna.

\- Oui ?

\- Quand pourrais-je vous revoir ?

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Je serais dans la forêt à la même heure dans trois jours.

Nozel ne répondit pas, ferma le portail puis rentra chez lui. Noelle, sa plus jeune soeur, l'accueillit en souriant et le délesta d'un panier. Ils les posèrent dans la cuisine avant de vider leur contenu. Noelle alla chercher une bassine d'eau pour rincer les fruits.

Sur un chemin d'une petite bourgade, le noble Fuegoelon Vermillion était perdu dans ses pensées. Il arborait un doux sourire, lorsque, d'un coup de talon, il fit accélérer son pur sang.

Il arriva à son palais à la tombé de la nuit. Les domestiques mirent prestement son cheval aux écuries. Le roux gagna sa chambre et troque sa tenue de cavalier pour des vêtement plus confortable. Il s'assit à son bureau, attrapa un livre épais et tourna les pages jusqu'à en trouver une vierge. Il se saisit d'une plume d'oie qu'il trempa dans un peu d'encre.

Le noble écrivit sa journée, donnant bien plus de détails sur le magnifique Nozel. Décrivant absolument tout, de sa chevelure argenté à ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

Il ne s'arrête que lorsque qu'une bonne vint lui annoncer que le dîner était servi. Fuegoleon se leva et se rendit dans un petit salon. Il trouva son frère cadet plongé dans un livre.

\- Leopold.

\- Oui ?

\- Le dîner est servi.

Le jeune referma son ouvrage puis le posa délicatement sur une table avant de se lever. Ils se rendirent dans une salle à manger spacieuse, décorée de diverse tableaux et tapisseries. Les deux garçons s'installèrent sur une grande table, l'un en face de l'autre. En bout de table, le patiarche, et en face de lui, sa femme.

Les plats furent rapidement apportés puis les nobles commencèrent à manger.

\- Qu'avez vous fait de beau aujourd'hui ? demanda la femme.

\- Comme d'habitude mère, commença Leopold, j'ai profité de la bibliothèque.

\- Je suis allé chassé.

\- Et ? Tu ne serais pas aussi enjoué d'un simple chasse, poursuivit la matriarche.

\- J'ai rencontré une personne magnifique, cueillant des fruits.

\- Quelqu'un ? C'est une très bonne nouvelle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, ainsi, lorsque tu seras marié, tu pourras tout de même connaitre l'amour.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit et redit, je n'épouserai personne que je n'aimerai pas. Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion.

Un silence pesant s'installa et ne fut briser que plusieurs minutes plus tard, quand Fuegoleon quitta la pièce. Il alla dans sa chambre, prit une feuille et se mit à dessiner le beau Nozel.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Enfin ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour avoir mis si longtemps à poster ce chapitre. D'autant plus qu'il est écrit sur papier depuis presque deux mois. Merci beaucoup à dj-manga, qui a en grande partit copier ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Nozel cueillait des fruits dans la foret quand Fuegoleon arriva. Il mit pied à terre et salua le pauvre d'un baiser sur la main.

\- Que me voulez vous ?

\- Profitez de votre compagnie.

\- N'est pas ce que vous avez fait la dernière fois ?

\- Je crains de ne pouvoir me lasser de votre beauté.

Nozel détourna le regard et reprit sa cueillette. Il ne se soucia pas plus du noble, même lorsqu'il le raccompagna chez lui.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et, un après midi, Fuegoleon s'agenouilla pour déposer un baiser sur la main de Nozel mais il ne se redressa pas. L'argenté baissa la tête et vit le roux lui attacher un bijou, où se mêlait argent et émeraude, au poignet.

Le ruiné leva son poignet près de son visage puis toucha doucement la parure. Les deux matériaux s'entrelaçait d'une façon très harmonieuse. Le noble se releva et demanda :

\- Vous plait-il ?

\- Beaucoup, merci.

Nozel lui offrit un sourire en remerciement. Fuegoleon lui sourit tendrement en retour avant d'entamer une conversation sur la beauté d'un sourire.

Les deux jeunes continuèrent de se voir, de discuter, de passer du temps ensemble.

Mais un soir, alors que Nozel rentrait chez lui, un sac de viande séchée aux bras, un cavalier en habit de domestique rouge lui bloqua le passage.

\- Êtes vous Nozel Solar ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous êtes prié de ne plus approcher Fuegoleon Vermillion sous peine de représailles.

\- Puis je savoir pourquoi ?

\- Madame Charlotte Roselei, sa fiancée, n'apprécie guère votre présence.

Le cavalier parti sur ses mots, laissant Nozel surprit. Il rentra chez lui légèrement préoccupé. Ses frères et sœurs s'inquiétèrent mais l'aîné ne dit rien.

Le lendemain, Nozel attendit Fuegoleon dans la forêt. Le noble arriva rapidement. Devant l'air troublé du pauvre, le roux descendit de son cheval et s'approche de l'autre.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Votre fiancée de m'apprécie guère.

-Qui vous la dit ?

-Un domestique, hier.

Fuegoleon soupira, puis, il prit soudainement Nozel dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui, passant doucement une main dans la chevelure argentée. Le noble sentit deux bras lui rendre son étreinte et sourit.

-Mes parents ont envoyés un domestique t'éloigner de moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mon frère a laissé échapper que je vois régulièrement quelqu'un. Ma mère n'a pas aimée.

\- Et ta fiancée ?

-Je ne lui parle pas vraiment, et elle non plus, et mes parents avaient juste besoin d'une excuse.

-Je comprend.

Fuegoleon sourit et enfui son visage dans les cheveux du pauvre. Étonnamment, ceux-ci étaient très doux et sentaient bons. Le noble se mit a rire.

-Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impressions que tu fait partis de la noblesse !

-On me le dit souvent.

Nozel se surprit à rire de bon cœur. Il se dit mentalement qu'il devrait laisser ses habitudes bourgeoise de côté. Le pauvre et le riche calmèrent leurs rires, mais ne se lâchèrent pas pour autant.

Nozel appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Fuegoleon et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait si bien au creux de ses bras puissant, comme dans un cocon protecteur. L'argenté sentit la main du noble glisser dans sa nuque, il se redressa et se perdit dans les yeux améthystes de l'autre.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis, doucement, ils rapprochèrent leurs visages. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent ensuite en une tendre caresse. Ils s'écartèrent ensuite, sans briser le contacte visuelle.

Ils rapprochèrent encore, s'offrant un nouveau baisé plus long et plus langoureux. Ils ne se séparèrent que quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, mais ils ne rompirent pas leur étreinte.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Fuegoleon lâcha Nozel et s'approcha de son pur-sang, puis tendit une main vers l'argenté :

-Accepteriez vous de monter avec moi ?

-Volontiers.

Nozel attrapa la main tendu et monta gracieusement sur le cheval, Fuegoleon s'installa derrière lui et prit les rênes.

-On croirait que vous l'avez fait toute votre vie.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Absolument rien.

Le noble lança sa monture au galop tandis que l'argenté s'appuya contre le roux. La ballade promettait d'être des plus plaisante.

* * *

Il faisait nuit depuis bien longtemps quand Fuegoleon déposa Nozel chez lui. Ses frères et sœurs l'attendant dehors furent surpris de le voir revenir avec un noble, néanmoins, ils surent ainsi d'où venait le bracelet de leur frère.

Solid, le troisième enfant, s'empressa de guider son frère à l'intérieur. Noelle rentra avec eux se mettre au chaud, laissant Nebula face au roux. La jeune femme était persuadée d'avoir déjà vue le jeune homme auparavant, bien avant que sa famille ne soit ruinée.

\- Excusez moi, quel est votre nom ?

\- Fuegoleon Vermillon.

\- Par hasard, vous n'auriez pas connu une famille nommé Silva ?

Le noble fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part... Mais oui ! Les Silva avait des liens de sang avec une branche de la famille Vermillon, en plus de leur ascendance royale. Il lui était souvent arrivé d'accompagner sa mère prendre le thé chez eux.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Simple curiosité.

Nebula tourna les talons et entra dans la chaumière. À l'intérieur, sa fratrie était assise à la table du salon, une boisson chaude entre les mains. La jeune femme s'installa à côté de Noelle et but tranquillement. Savourant le liquide chaud coulant dans sa gorge.

Personne ne parla pendant de longues minutes puis Solid prit la parole.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu le fréquentes ?

Nul besoin de préciser pour qui était la question ni même de qui le garçon parlait. Nozel le savait très bien, tout comme les autres.

\- Un mois et demi...

\- Tu l'as reconnu tout de suite ?

Cette fois ci, la question venait de Nebula.

\- Non.

\- Quand alors ?

Nozel fouilla dans sa mémoire. Il avait bien sûr immédiatement su que Fuegoleon n'était pas un inconnu, mais il n'avait pas fais le lien. Il ne fut certain que lorsque qu'il remarqua ses tics. Ceux d'une personne bien connu.

\- Quelques jours après l'avoir croisé.

Un silence s'installa, chacun prenant conscience des mots de l'aîné. Cet aîné si froid, distant et fier autrefois.

\- C'est lui qui t'a offert le bracelet ? demanda Noelle.

\- Oui.

Nozel sourit, ce bracelet, il ne l'avait plus quitté depuis que Fuegoleon l'avait passé à son poignet. Jamais. Mais l'argenté avait fait attention à la cacher. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se le faire voler.

* * *

Fuegoleon rentra chez lui et alla directement vers la chambre de son frère. Il traversa les couloirs richement décorés, passa devant de nombreux domestiques qui s'inclinèrent à son passage avant d'atteindre l'aile leva le point et toqua quatre fois à la double porte.

\- Entrez.

Le roux poussa le battant de droite puis pénétra dans la pièce. Il ne prêta aucune attention au riche mobilier aux teintes rouge et blanche et s'avança vers la grand lit au centre de la pièce puis s'installa aux côtés de son frère.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Leopold.

\- Tu es au courant du manège de Mère et Père ?

\- Oui... Ils m'en ont parlés. Ça va ?

\- Oui, paradoxalement, c'est la meilleur journée que j'ai passé avec lui.

Le cadet sourit. Son frère rayonnait, prouvant le véracité de ses propos. Cependant, devant la mine plus sérieuse qui prit place sur son visage, le plus jeune demanda.

\- Tes doutes sont fondés ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais son comportement m'intrigue de plus en plus.

\- En bien ou en mal ?

\- En bien évidemment. Il est tellement parfait.

\- Je sais, tu le dit tout le temps.

Ils se sourirent puis rigolèrent ensemble. Fuegoelon partit ensuite à sa chambre.

Quelques jours plus tard, Nozel attendait Fuegoleon. Un grand et magnifique cheval blanc arriva. Une belle jeune femme quitta la selle et atterrit gracieusement au sol. Elle se tourna vers le garçon et le fixa.

L'argenté l'observa, détaillant sa longue tresse blonde puis ses yeux bleus et enfin sa peau claire sans imperfection.

\- Es tu Nozel Solar ? questionna-t-elle ?

Le pauvre fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes puis la blonde tendit sa main.

\- Je me nomme Charlotte Roselei, ravie de faire votre connaissance.


End file.
